


Prancing Show Pony

by Alilwhiskey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Foreplay, M/M, Mild S&M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Smut, mild cosplay, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Sniper and Blu Spy have always been looking for ways to spice up their love lives. So when Spy lays Cosplay and S & M out on the table, Sniper takes it and runs with it. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prancing Show Pony

"Red Team is Victorious!"

The steely voice of the Administrator boomed over the intercom. Hailing the end to another long day of senseless fighting. As usual, the Red Team's Sniper was skipping out on the celebratory party.

"Stretch? Ya skip'n out again?"

The sultry voice of the Texan rang out over the jeers and cheers that chorused behind them.

"Nah. Gotta get back to moi horse in the barn. Yew know how she gets when she's hungry and Oi keep her wait'n."

He holsters his rifle and tips his hat at the man.

"Ya sure love that filly of your's."

The Texan chuckles and shakes his head as the taller man saunters off.  
__

The fancy wooden doors to a stable outback, opens. Light filtering in to illuminate the sight inside the barn. Strapped to a saw horse, bent over at the waist. The Blu Spy, clade in nothing but a show saddle upon his back, bridle and reins in his mouth. False equine ears rested atop his head. His balaclava was lined from the top to the bottom in horse hair to mimic a mane in mohawk fashion. Rumbling away in his anal cavity, a false equine tail left on a steady hum to keep his grown erection, erect. His hands were bound to the saw horse at the wrist with leather straps, as were his ankles. The Spy glared and hissed at the man that stood admiring his prancing show pony. 

"Don't be so cranky, love. Oi'll feed yew." 

His grin was feral like. The man stripped himself of his garb and dawned a pair of ass-less leather chaps and a leather vest. Both in matching color. Reaching for his riding crop, he gave his hat a flick up at the rim to smirk down at the Spy staring up at him.

"Open wide, love."

He said as he removed the reins and bridle. When the Spy went to berate the man, the Sniper pushed his fully erection appendage into the Spy's mouth. 

"S not polite to talk with yer mouthful, love."

The Spy gagged but managed to keep from retching and adjusted to the man's cock that was pushing it's way down his throat with each thrust of the man's hips. Those teeth lightly scraping his shaft and the hot, wet confines of the Spy's mouth made the man groan in pleasure. Minutes passed and the Spy, now calm with his position, felt the throbbing of the veins in the man's prick. He knew what was about to happen and prepared for another barrage of deep thrusts.

Sure enough, the Sniper gripped the back of the Spy's head and thrust forward with a little more force. The depth of the man's dick could be seen outside of the Spy's neck as it drove past his throat. Quickly, the man held the Spy's head flush against his groin. Cock fully engulfed in the man's throat as the Sniper came with a heavy grunt. The salty, slim trickled down the Spy's gullet as he worked furiously in his mind to keep from gagging once again. Once the Sniper let up and pulled his cock free of the wet sheath, the Spy coughed and gasped for breath until steady. Half lidded eyes looked up at the man in the leather vest.

"No worries, love. Oi got more stamina then that."

The Sniper ran the crop down the man's bare body until he reached the flank. Giving it a swift and steady strike.

"Who's yer master? Who feeds yew well and keeps you proper for the next show?"

He asks, whipping the Spy when he went unanswered. Each whip stung on his bare flesh. Drawing a hiss from him and leaving behind light red whelps on his flank before he responded.

"You are!"

The Spy's snarl turned into a gasped moan of relief as the man behind him pulled the anal plug from his cavity. Only to replace it with his own, still fully erect, cock. Causing the Spy to arch as much as his body was allowed in it's bindings and his moans became louder and more needy in sound.

"There now, love. A little treat for being such a good prancing show pony."

He began at a slow, steady thrust into the Spy's quivering ass. Spreading the man's buttocks to watch as his shaft disappeared into the confines of the man's anal cavity.

"Mmm, yer pretty hungry back here too."

He chuckles and gives the Spy's ass a whap with his palm as he began to thrust faster and with more intent to fill the man with his second load. Gripping the Spy's hips, he pound into him mercilessly. Skin slapping into skin in a rhythmic clapping sound. Hunched over the man's back, the Sniper was ramming him with such force that the saw horse was slowly, but surely, sliding across the floor. To add to his merciless pace, he denied the writhing Spy the right to jack off. Instead, the man wrapped a hand around the Spy's quivering dick and began to jerk him off at the same hardy pace as his hips.

It was all so fast, so strong, that the Spy could not hold back any farther. With a keened, thrown back, cry. He sprayed a hefty load onto the stable floor, like white wash. When he came, his anal walls quivered and contracted onto the man's merciless cock. With a feral growl, the Sniper sprayed his second load into the Spy's anal cavity. Painting his inner walls, white. The amount the Sniper spilled into the Spy was vast enough to cause a noticeable bulge in the Spy's lower abdomen and a full feeling through his body.  
Quickly, he pulled free of the Spy's tight walls with a wet pop. Watching some of his jizz leak from the man's quivering hole.

"Did it feed yer hunger, love?"

He asks as he releases the Spy. The man drapped his arms around the Sniper and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Lasting for nearly a minute but feeling as if it took longer.

"Oi'll take that as a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out something new isn't always a bad thing~ (S&M should only be done in the hands of experienced professionals! If they handle a rifle and assassinate people on a daily basis, your good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to bleach out my mind.)


End file.
